ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Bakar/Gallery
This is the gallery of Bakar Early Drafts 10620776_981288035274673_7105985966673736220_n.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Promotional Images Watak_Ejen_Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg Ejen_Ali_Characters.png Ejen_Ali_and_Ejen_Bakar.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg MATA Headquarters.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos 20 1.jpg|Bakar in Simulation Training 21 1.jpg 22 1.jpg 23 1.jpg 24 1.jpg 25 1.jpg 26 1.jpg 27.jpg Ejen_Ali_MISI_RAYA.jpg|Bakar: Selfie! Episodes Season 2 MISSION: IRIS Ejen Bakar.jpg Sebab kau udah mencuri IRIS.jpg Bakar With Pink Background.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 1.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 2.jpg Bakar Finally Know.jpg Ejen khai Rudy Alicia Bakar.jpg Bakar Ready.jpg Bakar Smile.jpg Bakar Using Phone.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Bakar Looking Situation.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali 2.jpg There Is No.jpg|"There is no." -Ali Bakar Fighting Trez.jpg Bakar Use Spraying.jpg Bakar Finding Ali.jpg MISSION: ALPHA Bakar Sigh.JPG Bakar Happy.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Bakar Waking Up Ali.png Ejen_Ali_on_duty.png MISSION: EVEN Bakar surprised.jpg Bakar very surprised.jpg|terkejut Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg Bakar Protected Ali.png All Sad.png Jenny Telling General Rama.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Alicia Look To The Bakar Fainted.png Bakar Snoring.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Ejen_Ali,_Bakar_and_Jenny_Ep_3.jpg MISSION: COMOT Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Agent Bakar with 2 other agents: Alicia and Ali Weareateam.jpg|"I am going to the kitchen to get something to eat." 40.jpg 43.jpg|Bakar vs. Komeng MISSION: BLUEPRINT Bakar & Rizwan.jpg 56.jpg|Bakar vs. Trez Bakar Scary To Cockroach.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Bakar Screaming.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Bakar Running, Alicia Grouch.png Rizwan GettheBlueprint.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 54.jpg MISSION: RISE Dr. Tong baby.jpg Young Bakar.png Young's bakar mad.jpg Young Aliya Young bakar.jpg Ali's mother encouraging Bakar.jpg 55.jpg Bakar Secretly.jpg Bakar Walking.png Bakar Shocked.png Bakar Hi!.jpg Bakar & Comot Sad.png Bakar In The Truck.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Ali Looking For Comot.png Zass Crashing Bakar.png Alicia Angry.png Zass, Alicia & Bakar.png Bakar & Alicia In Mission.png Young Ali's mother and Bakar.jpg|Young Bakar and his sister (Ali's mother) Ali_ali.png Young Aliya & Bakar Sitting.png OK_ikut_komeng.png Bakar lagi makan.jpg Betul_mememang_tak_boleh_kemena.png Bakar sedih.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan.png Bakar Punching To Rizwan.png "Rizwan, what are you doing?!".png Bakar Shielding From Dos Kicking.png Bakar Shielding From Dos's Shox Stix.png Bakar Shielding From Dos's Hitting.png Dos & Rizwan Attacking Bakar.png Bakar To Protect Himself.png Bakar After Kicked By Rizwan.png Dos Wants To Electocute Bakar.png Bakar Scared From Dos Shox Stix.png Bakar Fainted.png "Rizwan, you're a trai...".png Bakar Shield Glitch.png Semua_ya_marah_ke_Ali.png Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg Ejen bakar.png The Enhancer.jpg|the enhancer Bakar rama.jpg Nice.jpg Bakar wak musang ali and comot.jpg Bakar.jpg Bakar ali And alicia.jpg Bakar and karya.jpg Bakar punch.png Bakar.JPG Bakar and Leon waiting for Young's Agent.jpg Bakar Sigh.JPG Comot Bakar Ali Alicia And Zass.JPG Bakar & Leon Coming To Rizwan.png "Damn you!".png Bakar Wants To Punch Rizwan.png Bakar, Leon & Karya Prepare To Attack Rizwan.png Bakar Angry To Rizwan.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan With Gadgets.png Bakar Thinking After Rizwan Shut Down The Protection M.A.T.A.png Karya, Leon & Bakar Looking To Uno.png Uno Talking To Three Mentor.png Trez & Nueve Coming To Bakar.png Leon, Karya & Bakar Prepare To Attack Numeros.png Bakar Talk to Ali.png Bakar fly.jpg Iman Ali Bakar and Moon.png Bakar sick.png Aliya and young's Bakar.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery